


waiting for the sunshine

by devilmandykebaby



Series: yurimare [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Butch/Femme, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, theyre uhaul lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmandykebaby/pseuds/devilmandykebaby
Summary: AU, Galo and Lio are lesbians! And they're in love!





	waiting for the sunshine

Nearly every member of Burning Rescue, Aina especially, poked at Galo about her rapid-paced relationship at every chance. She wasn’t even aware of what a “uhaul lesbian” was until Lio explained to her, but it didn’t seem like a bad thing at all. She and Lio had both nearly died for one another, having felt an instant, undeniable pull from the moment they met. And of course, Lio didn’t have a home, or employment, after the Promepolis incident, so Galo welcomed her into her modest studio apartment with open arms. It all felt so natural, more than anything Galo had ever experienced before. Lio was her first kiss, and she had never dated anyone else prior, so laser-focused on her firefighting dreams. 

It felt amazing to be chasing a new dream with Lio at her side. 

Lio was curled up on their mattress, dozing peacefully next to Galo’s radiating warmth. The heat bill had been quite expensive since Lio moved in, but Galo would do anything for her. It helped that the Burning Rescue’s notoriety and acclaim put a heap of change in Galo’s pocket after the incident, most of which was going towards spoiling her girlfriend rotten. Galo’s heart could pound out of her chest just thinking of how much Lio had went through, how much she wanted to ensure her comfort and safety for the rest of their lives. How long had it been since Lio had even been able to sleep in a bed, with a roof over her head, or eat a proper meal?

Galo gazed at her lover, stroking her fluffy hair softly and tucking it behind her ear, love-bitten from the night before. Her skin was so sensitive, and Galo was enjoying discovering everything about her, how to please her the most. 

Galo was used to waking up at the crack of dawn for work, so she got to admire Lio’s peaceful form each morning until the rising sun awoke her. Under the mountain of blankets, Lio was wearing nothing but an oversized sweater of Galo’s with a bold Promepolis logo, barely hiding her bruised thighs. Galo had difficulty holding back, but Lio assured her that she enjoyed it greatly.

The morning glow of the sun streamed into the room through the blinds. Lio’s hair caught the light, angelically beautiful. She made a small noise of annoyance and cracked one lid open, hazy with sleep. Galo could die from how adorable she was each morning, forever grateful she was the woman lucky enough to witness it.

“Morning,” Lio said, nuzzling into Galo’s warmth. 

“Good morning,” Galo wrapped her muscled arms around her, kissed the crown of her messy head. “I missed you.”

“While I was sleeping?”

“Yeah, duh,” Galo rolled onto her back, taking Lio with her. She yelped as Galo lifted her like she weighed nothing, which wasn’t far from true. “10 hours a day where I can’t talk to you? It’s torture, Lio.”

“Pft,” Lio rested her chin atop Galo’s breasts. Galo always slept naked, because of course she did, she was Galo Thymos, after all. “Well, I missed you too.”

Lio leaned in to kiss her butch, and was met eagerly. Only Galo would be this energetic in the morning. Lio was still half-asleep, nearly nodding off as Galo kissed her without a care in the world. 

“Sleepyhead,” Galo cupped Lio’s cheeks, squished them. “I know what will help you wake up!”

Lio smirked. “Oh? What could it possibly be?”

She felt around with her foot, and was met with a familiar bulge at Galo’s crotch. “Don’t tell me you slept with that on.”

“Maybe,” Galo grinned. “A firefighter is always prepared!”

“You sure are dedicated, Mr. Firefighter,” Lio yawned. Galo blushed, always enjoying when Lio used masculine titles with her. That seemed to sufficiently fire her up, as she took all the blankets in hand and tossed them to the floor, Lio gasping at the sudden cold air upon her body.

“Galo!” 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna warm you up, babe,” Galo ran her hands down Lio’s lithe body, stopping at her ass, groping it eagerly. 

“Good,” Lio grinded her bare pussy against Galo’s strap, suddenly very awake. “I'm going to freeze to death. For real, Galo.”

Galo’s finger slipped past her asshole to her dripping entrance, slipping a finger inside without warning. 

“Galo,” Lio gasped, rocking back against it, her clit pressed against Galo’s strap beneath her. “Galo, fuck—“

“Told you, kitten,” Galo smiled, confident as always. “Gonna warm you up, the way only I know how.”

“Yes,” Lio’s eyes were half-lidded, Galo slipping another thick finger inside her tight entrance. Everything about Galo was so big, and it made her feel completely safe and protected. As long as Galo was with her, she knew she would never suffer again. Galo’s fingers stretched her earnestly, bending them inside Lio to find all the places that made her squirm. 

“How’s Mr. Firefighter doing? Feeling the heat, Lio?”

Normally, Lio would laugh and chastise Galo for her antics, but she could only nod, opening her mouth to beg for Galo’s tongue inside. Galo could never deny Lio, and crushed their lips together, messily pushing past Lio’s soft lips to roam her mouth. Morning breath, but it was Lio, so Galo found it captivating all the same. How come nobody told her how  _ amazing _ love was?

Galo promptly removed her fingers, Lio whining involuntarily at the loss. Looking directly into Lio’s eyes, Galo slowly licked Lio’s cum off of her fingers. 

“Delicious,” she smacked her lips theatrically.

“Just fuck me already, you absolute fool,” Lio’s well-manicured nails were digging into Galo’s shoulders, a mark Galo would wear proudly. 

“Yeah, you got it,” Galo lifted Lio haphazardly to get her positioned correctly, the tip of her butch cock teasing Lio’s wet hole.

“Ready?” Galo wore a serious expression, looking to Lio for assurance.

Lio loved that about her, no matter how ridiculous Galo could be at times, the fact that she cared so deeply for Lio rung true. 

“Yes,” Lio thrusted herself downwards, staring at Galo as she did so. Galo could have fainted at the sight of Lio, her own, beautiful femme, impaling herself while wearing Galo’s oversized sweater. She burned the image into her retinas, completely in awe of Lio’s raw beauty. She had a light sweat built up, her bangs framing her face perfectly as she eased herself downwards.

“Lio,” Galo said blankly. “I’m about to  _ explode _ because of how fucking in love with you I am.”

“Likewise.”

Lio gave the sweetest smile, and that was it for Galo. She gripped Lio’s hips and thrusted hard, Lio throwing her head back in a moan.

“If you thought my burning firefighter soul was strong,” Galo said through gritted teeth, “then get ready for my burning butch soul, Lio!”

“Ah—“ Lio couldn’t respond properly, each word cut off by a moan as Galo wrecked her cunt. Galo pried Lio’s hands from her shoulders to lace their fingers together instead, a show of intimacy she loved. Lio’s hands were so small, so fragile in her own, and soon, should things go as planned, there would be rings on both of them. Lio didn’t need to know that most of the funds from saving Promepolis went to engagement rings. That Galo might have purchased the day after she received the bonus. She was a butch in love, and could die happy that way as long as Lio was the one by her side. 

Lio’s hands were filled with warmth as Galo took them into her own, her butch cock heating up Lio’s icy body in ways she didn’t know were possible. Cum was dripping down Lio’s inner thighs, overstimulated and helplessly in love with Galo, unable to stop herself .

“Babygirl,” Galo groaned, drinking up all of Lio’s moans, getting her even more fired up: “What do you need? Talk to me.”

Lio’s eyes were squeezed shut as she attempted to collect herself, mindlessly bouncing on Galo’s butch cock. Galo adored seeing her like this, chasing her own pleasure with Galo’s assistance.

“Nn...G-Galo, I  _ need _ ,” she choked back a sob as Galo bumped her sweet spot. “More, more of you—“

Galo tugged her down for a messy kiss, Lio’s hair getting caught in the mix. 

“Sorry,” Lio said, and Galo kissed her cheek. Galo turned her attention to Lio’s neck, grazing her teeth along it, leaving a thin pink line in her wake.

“Never be, you’re perfect,” Galo said, Lio shivering at her warm breath against her flesh. Galo roamed her hands down Lio’s body, worshipping it the way she deserved. Galo was hyper-focused, as if she could somehow transfer her heat to Lio should she concentrate hard enough. 

“Galo,” Lio rested her forehead against Galo’s. “I want to cum again. Make me.”

Galo never disobeyed an order from her femme, and squeezed Lio’s hips so hard they could shatter as she pounded her waiting cunt. Despite being so small, Lio always opened easily for Galo’s length. They were a perfect fit in every possible way, and Galo didn’t mind that she had to wait 25 years to meet her, as it was all worth it. 

“Gonna make you cum,” Galo was relentless, thrusting as deep inside Lio as possible. “Cum on my butch cock.”

“Yes, yes,” Lio mewled, a panting, sweaty mess. Sufficiently heated up, it seemed. “Do it, Galo, please, I want you—“

Lio’s overflowing wetness only made it easier for her to get fucked, Galo’s strap sliding in and out of her rapidly. Such a beautiful sight so early in the day, seeing her femme fucking herself so  _ happily _ in their home.

One more well aimed thrust, and Lio was overcome, crying out for Galo as she came for her. Galo fucked her through it, holding up Lio’s wrecked body. After a few moments, lio was silent and fell limp into Galo’s waiting arms, drooling on her chest in bliss.

“Did I do good?” Galo stroked Lio’s hair, kissed her sweaty little head, head over heels.

“Hm, if I were to rate your performance...”

“Hey!”

Lio looked up weakly. “You were amazing, Galo. I love you.”

“Lio!” Galo flipped them over, hovering atop Lio on the mattress. “I love you too. So, so much, more than anything—“

She peppered kisses all over Lio’s face, Lio laughing from the feeling. 

“Galo, stop it, it tickles!”

“Then stop being so cute. Your fault, Lio!”

Lio pouted. “Then you stop being so  _ handsome _ .”

Yeah, Galo was definitely going to marry her. 

**Author's Note:**

> all the art of lesbian galolio has been making my lezzy heart so happy..and how they perfectly fit as butch/femme im sobbing.


End file.
